


et la Force est avec moi

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Convalescence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guardians of the Whills, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Luke Skywalker, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentors, Politics, Sick Character, alliance rebelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Baze Malbus, conseiller spirituel de la Princesse Leia
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso & Chirrut Îmwe & Baze Malbus & Bodhi Rook, Cassian Andor & Leia Organa, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chewbacca & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Chirrut Îmwe & Luke Skywalker, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Leia Organa & Baze Malbus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	et la Force est avec moi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and the Force is with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424164) by [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow). 



> Coup de cœur de la semaine, voilà voilà...  
> Merci à rain_sleet_snow pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son œuvre.

Baze ne se souvenait de rien après la chute de Chirrut sur la plage, si ce n'est de l'avoir tenu dans ses bras et écouté murmurer ce qui semblait être ses derniers mots. Il avait dû reconstruire ce qui s'était passé ensuite en parlant avec des gens qui avaient été là, ce qui était difficile parce que tellement d'entre eux étaient morts, mais aussi facile parce que ceux qui étaient encore en vie avaient très envie de lui parler. Certains d'entre eux avaient dit à Baze qu'à peu près au moment où il étreignait Chirrut sur la plage, Bodhi avait pris sa navette et balayé les plages pour récupérer autant de Rebelles survivants que possible (et quelques prisonniers de guerre bien utiles qui avaient vu croître la lumière de l'Étoile de la Mort dans le ciel et décidé de déserter). Baze avait déduit que Chirrut et lui avaient été inclus dans le groupe, tout comme une Jyn et un Cassian hébétés et silencieux, et ensuite Bodhi avait distancé l'Étoile de la Mort, la dernière navette à s'en tirer sans dommages.

Ou du moins sans dommages sérieux. Baze n'arrivait à rien quand il essayait de penser à Scarif dans ses heures de veille, mais la première nuit qu'il avait passée sans sédatifs il s'était rendu compte qu'une part de lui connaissait intimement les secousses de la navette, le son des impacts d'artillerie sur le cockpit, les jurons étouffés de Bodhi et Melshi. Ils avaient eu de la chance d'être parvenus tant bien que mal à un vaisseau mère, de la chance de garder Cassian et Chirrut en vie assez longtemps pour les interventions médicales majeures dont ils avaient besoin, de la chance, de la chance, de la _chance_ \- et Baze ne se souvenait de rien de tout ça, ni du bon ni du mauvais. Il était une grande déception pour les historiens, et il faisait de très mauvais rêves.

Les docteurs dirent que c'était la conséquence d'une sérieuse commotion et de multiples blessures de blaster. Baze dit que c'était son cerveau qui lâchait, la conséquence naturelle d'avoir pourchassé Chirrut et ses foutues pitreries à travers la galaxie pour bien trop longtemps, bordel. Les docteurs dirent qu'il n'y avait nul besoin pour ce genre de langage, monsieur, et pourquoi n'emmènerait-il pas son mari faire un tour.

« Nous ne sommes pas mariés, » dit Baze. On ne pouvait pas célébrer une cérémonie pour soi, et à l'époque où c'était devenu pertinent, il ne restait plus d'autres Gardiens des Whills, à la connaissance de Baze - et il avait cherché avec plus de zèle qu'il ne l'avait laissé voir à Chirrut. Chirrut n'aurait pas toléré une cérémonie civile estampillée par la bureaucratie impériale, et Baze ne tolérerait rien qui porte l'attention de cette administration sur Chirrut.

« Je suis sûre que l'aumônier serait ravi d'arranger ça, si vous le souhaitez, » dit l'infirmière en chef.

Baze leva les yeux au ciel. _Ouais, bien sûr_ , pensa-t-il. _Je refilerai à l'Alliance Rebelle un scoop pour sa propagande quand ça me chantera._ Le nombre de personnes qui reconnaissait les Héros de Scarif lui donnait déjà des boutons, et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Quand il croisait Jyn et Bodhi, elle était sur le point de feuler et lui sur le point de se fondre spontanément dans le mur le plus proche. Pas étonnant qu'ils passent tout leur temps à essayer de réinitialiser l'une des sauvegardes de Kaytoo dans un châssis acceptable avant que Cassian ne sorte du bacta ; personne ne discutait s'ils disaient qu'ils avaient à faire et personne d'autre n'était assez stupide pour bidouiller le droïde de Cassian.

Même ici à l'infirmerie Baze sentait l'espace entre ses omoplates le démanger. Trop de personnes en train de regarder.

Insolence envers le personnel médical mise à part, Baze fut autorisé à prendre le fauteuil de Chirrut et à l'emmener jusqu'à l'un des quelques espaces dédiés, en fonction des espèces, à la relaxation pour atténuer les effets de la vie à long terme dans l'espace profond. Baze les avait tous inspectés, ou du moins ceux qui étaient zone sans alcool et dans lesquels il pouvait respirer. Une atmosphère respirable n'était pas optionnelle, et si Chirrut appréciait un verre de quelque chose de fort et un peu de chaos tout autant que n'importe qui - possiblement plus - Baze pensait que son cœur lâcherait pour de bon si Chirrut se livrait au chaos dans son état médical actuel.

« Jardin de rocaille, ou hydroponique, ou chambre de méditation, ou bibliothèque ? demanda Baze.

— Oh, rocaille, dit Chirrut. Tu sais que les serres hydroponiques me font éternuer.

— Tu n'as jamais été ne serait-ce qu'à un kilomètre d'un jardin hydroponique, enfoiré de menteur, dit Baze en prenant à gauche vers le jardin de rocaille.

— Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur, » dit Chirrut, avec un large sourire sur son visage tellement, tellement exaspérant. Même s'ils parlaient en jedhan et que personne à bord à l'exception de Bodhi n'avait probablement la moindre idée de ce qu'ils disaient, une Twi'lek de passage leur sourit, comme si elle les trouvait plus mignons qu'une portée de chatons tooka.

Et merde.

Dans le jardin de rocaille (aux murs peints pour donner l'illusion d'une calme étendue sauvage que probablement personne à bord n'avait jamais vue en vrai) se trouvait un garçon blond, qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans, et qui essayait de soulever des pierres au-dessus de sa tête. Les yeux fermés, et sans les toucher. Ça ne semblait pas trop mal marcher, en ce qu'il parvenait à soulever un galet à hauteur de sa poitrine, avant de le laisser retomber.

Luke Skywalker, présuma Baze. L'une des rares personnes à être plus persécutées dans les couloirs que Rogue One. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer de le toucher pour se porter chance, d'après ce que Baze avait entendu dire. L'Escadron Red avait pris l'habitude de se rassembler autour de lui et de se déplacer avec lui comme une meute. L'un d'eux - cheveux sombres, humain, que Baze ne connaissait pas - s'était endormi sur un banc proche, la tête pendante par-dessus le bord, vraisemblablement peu emballé par les premiers pas de l'entraînement Jedi. Baze décida de passer à côté sans les déranger - le chemin vers le coin avec toutes les fleurs passait derrière le perchoir de Luke - un plan qui se déroulait sans encombre jusqu'à ce que Chirrut s'agite et interrompe leurs chamailleries en Jedhan pour dire à voix très haute, en Basic :

« Hé, mon chou ! Tu ne sais pas qu'il est poli d'éteindre les lumières ? »

Luke Skywalker fit tomber une pierre sur son pied, tenta de se lever sans décroiser les jambes, et se cassa la figure. Le pilote sur le banc se réveilla en sursaut et dégringola au sol.

Chirrut gloussa doucement.

« Espèce de vieux fauteur de troubles, grogna Baze, par-dessous les jurons. _Génial !_ »

Luke Skywalker avait dix-neuf ans, était né le Jour de l'Empire, et avait grandi dans un bled paumé sur Tatooine au milieu du sable et des womp rats et des cultivateurs d'humidité. Il avait appris tout ce qu'il savait sur le pilotage (beaucoup) en construisant et démolissant ses propres speeders dans les canyons de la mort locaux, et tout ce qu'il savait sur la Force (très peu) en écoutant les déclarations cryptiques du vieux Ben Kenobi. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour retrouver le nom d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, et pas besoin d'être un ancien soldat de la Guerre des Clones pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, ou pour comprendre que le nom célèbre de Luke n'était pas une coïncidence.

Baze avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû être plus choqué qu'il ne l'était. La plupart des gens étaient abasourdis devant le fait que Luke Skywalker avait eu pour maître une légende disparue - présumée morte - trop abasourdis pour remarquer les lacunes dans les connaissances de Luke ou pour poser trop de questions. Mais Baze du moins avait traîné suffisamment longtemps dans le milieu des chasseurs de prime pour savoir que celle sur la tête de Kenobi n'avait jamais expiré. De temps à autre de nouveaux programmes passaient dans les nouvelles holo, des tentatives de le localiser, des récompenses, des indices. Baze avait toujours pensé qu'il valait mieux parier que le gars était tombé d'une falaise au milieu de nulle part, et son corps en train de pourrir dans l'obscurité. Se cacher sur Tatooine pour veiller sur un gosse d'Anakin Skywalker n'avait été une option dans aucune des cagnottes auxquelles Baze avait participé, mais bizarrement, ça avait un certain sens. Si on ne prenait pas en compte l'étrange absence de la mère de Luke.

Ce qui n'avait aucun sens, c'était que, à en juger par les réponses hésitantes de Luke aux questions de Chirrut, Kenobi ne lui avait rien appris de _pratique_.

 _Génial_ , soupira à nouveau Baze. Il savait déjà comment ça allait se passer. Chirrut n'avait jamais pu résister aux orphelins ou aux animaux errants. Luke ne savait presque rien de la philosophie de la Force, ou de ce qu'on pouvait faire avec autre qu'agiter un sabre laser dans tous les sens. Ce qui signifiait que Chirrut, qui était certainement guidé par la Force - d'une façon qui n'intéressait Baze que pour leur survie - mais était moins capable d'effectivement utiliser la Force que certaines théières que Baze avait possédées, était tout de même la meilleure et unique personne à bord de _Home One_ pour guider Luke dans sa compréhension de la Force.

Baze s'assit sur le même banc que le pilote, qui se décala prestement, et regarda Chirrut arriver de lui-même à cette conclusion. Bien sûr, il ne voyait que l'arrière de la tête de Chirrut, mais après tant d'années il savait ce qu'il discernait dans la ligne de ses épaules, et cela l'emplissait d'appréhension.

Baze se pinça l'arête du nez et écouta Chirrut planifier des leçons pour Luke. Et il ne fit aucune objection, parce que - eh bien, le gamin avait besoin de l'aide de _quelqu'un_. Cela du moins était très clair.

***

Après les quelques premières visites, Luke - initialement un peu renfermé, et même déférent : quelqu'un s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières - se dégela et se détendit. Baze s'habitua à sa présence et à la façon dont sa simple existence les attirait dans l'orbite de la Rébellion, quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait toujours pas tant que ça. Il semblait que chaque fois qu'une leçon était sur le point de se finir, quelqu'un venait frapper à la porte et demander le Commandant Skywalker, et alors le sens de l'hospitalité récalcitrant de Baze l'obligeait à les laisser entrer. Ou quelqu'un passait les voir - la Princesse Leia, pour essayer de les évaluer, Mon Mothma pour parler de Jedha, un flux minime mais constant de personnes qui croyaient en la Force mais défaillaient sous le poids de la peine et du deuil… Rien de tout cela ne se produisait avant que Luke commence à leur rendre visite régulièrement.

Baze restait éveillé pour réfléchir à tout ça, en écoutant les bips discrets de la machine qui assistait les poumons de Chirrut pendant son sommeil.

Chirrut prit une inspiration rauque et retira son masque, prouvant qu'il ne dormait pas. « Tu sais que tu penses incroyablement bruyamment. Crache le morceau, mon amour, de quoi qu'il s'agisse.

— Ferme-la et ferme les yeux, gronda Baze. Tu as besoin de repos.

— Comment suis-je censé me reposer à côté de toi qui es raide comme un bloc de duracier ? Tu sais, ils m'ont dit que je serais plus à l'aise dans mon propre lit. Je pourrais bien demander à être réadmis dans la baie médicale. »

Baze laissa échapper un soupir explosif. « C'est si terrible que ça ? Avec Luke ? »

Un silence, court mais lourd de sens.

« Oui, dit finalement Chirrut. Il peut à peine ériger une barrière. Il ne connaît la Force que comme quelque chose qu'il peut utiliser pour dévier des tirs de blaster. Kenobi ne lui a rien appris d'autre que comment se connecter à la Force : il n'a que son instinct et son bon cœur pour progresser, et un bon cœur peut facilement s'égarer. L'instinct, un bon cœur, et quelques restes de manuels d'entraînement récupérés par l'Alliance, et les souvenirs émerveillés de quelques personnes qui ont combattu aux côtés des Jedi. C'est _tout_. Et c'est ce garçon sur les épaules duquel repose le futur de l'Ordre Jedi ! »

Chirrut avait fini sa phrase dans un croassement, le souffle rauque. Il remit son masque sans que Baze le lui rappelle.

Baze jura. Il n'était pas surpris, mais il était en colère, pour Luke. Après tout, c'était un chouette gamin. Un peu impulsif, un peu naïf, mais un bon garçon.

« Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de le garder sous la main, alors, dit-il.

— Pour son bien, approuva Chirrut, en retirant le masque. Et le nôtre. Tu l'imagines, livré à lui-même ? Quel bordel.

— Tu peux pas vraiment parler, » dit Baze. Il aida Chirrut à replacer le masque sur son visage, le cala précautionneusement sous son bras, et s'endormit.

Pas la leçon suivante, mais celle d'après - même si les leçons de Force de Luke étaient une priorité, Baze lui-même avait un rendez-vous médical programmé au même moment pour s'assurer que son cerveau était juste en train de le protéger des souvenirs de Scarif plutôt que réellement abîmé - Baze resta dans le coin avec plus de détermination que d'habitude. Chirrut se tourna vers lui à plusieurs reprises avec une drôle d'expression, mais Baze l'ignora.

Quand Luke commença à faire du bruit en se préparant à partir, Baze s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu pourrais rester pour un caf, si tu veux, dit-il. Tu as besoin de faire une pause après toutes ces conneries sur la Force, et Bodhi va pas tarder de toute façon. Tu serais le bienvenu. »

L'invitation était réticente et manquait de naturel, Baze le savait. Ça ne sonnait pas bien en sortant de sa bouche. Mais le gamin avait besoin de plus de soutien qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte, et si Chirrut les avait portés tous les deux volontaires, alors Baze se montrerait à la hauteur. En tout cas, l'expression surprise mais heureuse de Luke suggérait que celui-ci n'avait pas tenu compte de sa rudesse.

Bodhi manqua de se prendre la cloison en voyant Luke Skywalker assis à table en train de comparer des équipes de podracing avec Baze. Mais il s'en remettrait, avec le temps.

Luke connaissait déjà le reste de l'équipe Rogue One, bien sûr. Comme la Princesse Leia, il avait voulu les rencontrer pour les remercier (quoique contrairement à la Princesse Leia, il ne s'était pas introduit dans la baie médicale à coups d’arguments pour voir Cassian : Baze se demandait quelle était l'histoire, là, et si Cassian la raconterait quand il se réveillerait). Ils n'étaient pas exactement amis, mais ils étaient au moins amicaux. Bodhi et lui manœuvraient avec délicatesse en présence de l'autre - il y avait une famille morte, un amour mort, une ville morte et l'allégeance jetée aux orties de Bodhi dans l'espace entre eux. Jyn ne savait pas quoi faire de lui, ce garçon qui avait fait une vérité de la dernière instruction de sa mère, et Cassian était encore trop endormi pour avoir un avis sur la question : bien que sorti du bacta, les médics le gardaient sous sédatifs. Mais Baze appréciait Luke malgré lui, et Kaytoo avait dit qu'il était de loin le mécanicien le plus compétent à travailler sur son nouveau châssis, alors les choses se passaient bien. Pas exactement amis, mais bien assez proche.

Luke savait comment travailler et comment étudier : il se lança à corps perdu dans l'apprentissage de la direction d'un escadron et de la reconstruction d'une aile-X et de comment aborder la hiérarchie militaire et comment se plonger dans la Force comme s'il la comprenait. Il faisait de son mieux, et Baze faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lui dire que quoi qu'elle soit, la Force n'était pas suffisante. Si c'était le cas, alors les quelques padawans épuisés, les novices terrifiés et les généraux mutilés qui étaient parvenus jusqu'à Jedha City n'auraient jamais seulement eu besoin de s'enfuir. Baze n'aurait pas eu à couper leurs cheveux et les habiller comme les membres d'une foule anonyme et leur apprendre à dissimuler qui ils étaient, pour la plupart sans succès. La Force laisse ses empreintes partout sur ses enfants chéris.

Baze tint sa putain de langue et fit des cauchemars sur les Jedi qu'il n'avait pas sauvés. Contrairement à Obi-Wan Kenobi, leurs noms et leurs visages n'étaient pas passés aux nouvelles holo parce qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas été retrouvés. Ils y étaient passés parce que des têtes-de-seaux _héroïques_ les avaient dépouillés de leurs armes et abattus.

Luke Skywalker avait un ami appelé Han Solo, que Baze ne prenait pas du tout au sérieux, et un ami appelé Chewbacca, que Baze respectait. Quand un Wookiee avec ce genre de passé fait un saut pour vérifier que vous n'êtes pas en train de corrompre la jeunesse, vous lui offrez toutes les réponses qu'il veut. Baze n'avait jamais entendu leurs noms auparavant, sa propre carrière du côté louche de la galaxie n'ayant pas coïncidé avec la leur, mais il connaissait leur genre et il n'avait aucun problème avec eux. Chewbacca s'était engagé auprès de l'Alliance. Solo ne pensait pas l'avoir fait, et pourtant. Même l'escadron de Luke le savait, et ils étaient de bons gars et de bons pilotes mais pas très fins dans l'ensemble. Ils savaient aussi, quelque part tout au fond d'eux, qu'ils allaient probablement tous mourir pour la Princesse Leia, et ça ne les dérangeait pas.

Baze n'en était pas surpris le moins du monde. Il avait rencontré une ou deux femmes comme Leia Organa, généralement à la tête de petites armées, et bien qu'elle ait le même âge que Luke au jour près, elle avait tout l'intelligence politique qui lui faisait défaut et s'était désignée sa protectrice. Personne ne pouvait rencontrer Luke Skywalker sans recevoir peu après une visite de la Princesse Leia, pas même les membres du Haut Commandement de l'Alliance. Baze l'aurait appréciée uniquement pour ça, ça et les visites persistantes au chevet de Cassian, mais il appréciait son courage autant que sa vivacité d'esprit. Il avait déjà reçu beaucoup de remerciements pour son action sur Scarif, certains plus sincères que d'autres, mais cette petite princesse avait serré sa main comme du duracier et l'avait dit et l'avait pensé.

« Je suis désolé pour vos parents, » dit Baze, et Leia Organa ne tressaillit même pas. Elle n'était pas du genre à tressaillir de quoi que ce soit. Baze respectait ça. Si ces gars de l'Escadron Red continuaient à attirer Jyn et Bodhi dans leurs embrouilles tout en traitant Chirrut comme le révérend maître qu'il n'était certainement pas alors Baze ne serait pas tenu pour responsable de ses actions, mais la Princesse Leia était bienvenue pour prendre le thé à tout moment.

***

Baze n'avait encore été assigné à aucun rôle officiel, tant que sa convalescence et celle de Chirrut étaient encore en cours. Jyn, dans une situation similaire pendant que la colonne de Cassian guérissait et qu'on baissait la dose de ses sédatifs, enseignait le sabotage et le combat à mains nues, et elle dégota pour Baze quelques classes de tir et d'entretien de l'armement à gérer. Mais on ne le laissait pas faire assez pour vraiment s'occuper l'esprit, et la plupart du temps il avait un mal fou à tenir en place.

Le jour où l'on retira à Chirrut son respirateur portable pour lui regonfler proprement les poumons, Baze était tellement agité que Tonc le retira de force du tableau de service de l'armurerie.

Baze jura.

« Ouste, » dit Tonc, impassible. Sa classe de snipers novices se rassembla à l'autre bout de l'armurerie. « Je me fiche de ce que vous allez faire, ou de savoir où vous allez le faire, mais écoutez, Malbus, je comprends que vous soyez inquiet mais vous avez déjà fait _pleurer_ deux de mes canetons. C'est _mon_ job, enfoiré. »

Baze ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et retint un vilain commentaire sur les _canetons_ qui ne seraient pas capables de s'en sortir face à l'Empire s'ils n'arrivaient pas à encaisser un vieux bonhomme grincheux. Il sortit avec fracas, cogna le panneau de contrôle jusqu'à refermer la porte derrière lui, et marcha au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve nez à nez avec les douces lumières clignotantes et les parfaites ténèbres de la chambre de méditation. Quelqu'un l'avait programmée pour offrir une image immersive de l'espace profond, toute en nébuleuses et en galaxies, avec une ambiance sonore basse et relaxante qui était probablement censée être la musique des astres.

« Merde, » dit Baze à voix haute, et il tenta de faire demi-tour, mais la porte s'était refermée derrière lui et il n'était déjà venu qu'une seule fois dans la chambre de méditation, pour savoir où elle était et l'éviter. Il chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons, mais échoua, et puis trébucha sur l'un des coussins de méditation. « _Merde !_

— Excusez-moi ? dit une voix impérieuse et familière. Lumière. »

Les lampes se rallumèrent graduellement, et montrèrent Leia Organa, assise sur un coussin, qui ne méditait pas. Elle était vêtue d'un treillis brun, non pas du blanc qu'elle portait à l'occasion des cérémonies, et ses cheveux étaient simplement tressés en couronne.

« Désolé, dit Baze. Trompé de porte. Pris le mauvais tournant.

— Ne vous en faites pas, dit la Princesse. Je n'étais pas concentrée, de toute façon. » Elle lui lança une petite télécommande blanche. « Choisissez quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à me décider.

— Je ne médite pas, dit Baze, réticent.

— Ma mère me disait que même essayer aide, » dit la Princesse Leia, et pour une raison étrange Baze s'assit, choisit une ambiance de jungle brumeuse grouillante de vie, totalement différente de Jedha, et resta assis en silence avec elle pendant toute une heure jusqu'à ce que sa hanche commence à craquer d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment ignorer.

« Merci, dit la Princesse Leia. Ça a vraiment aidé. »

Baze grogna au lieu d'admettre que ça l'avait aidé, lui aussi. Chirrut allait sortir du bloc bientôt, et il ne s'en était pas inquiété pendant quarante-cinq bonnes minutes.

«Je suppose que les mères ont toujours raison, » dit-il.

La contenance de la Princesse flancha, comme la coque d'un vaisseau se fendille, mais elle sourit.

***

La fois d'après, quand Luke vint pour sa leçon, la Princesse Leia vint pour le thé.

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, dit-elle.

— Je m'ennuie à mourir et je joue au sabacc contre moi-même, dit Baze en versant de l'eau bouillante dans la théière. Et Chirrut est sur le point de passer des heures à parler de toutes ces sornettes sur la Force que je déteste. Non, bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, c'est agréable d'avoir de la compagnie. » Il y réfléchit une seconde, puis ajouta, « votre Altesse. »

« Leia, » dit fermement Leia. Elle alla chercher les tasses que Jyn et Bodhi avaient acquises par des méthodes plus ou moins légales quand Baze pointa le placard, et les déposa soigneusement sur le comptoir. « Vous ne croyez pas en la Force ? Je pensais -

— Baze Malbus ne croit pas en la Force, cria Chirrut depuis l'autre pièce. Pas de chance pour Baze. La Force croit certainement en lui. »

Baze ferma la porte.

« Non, dit-il à Leia. Je n'y crois pas. Si elle est réelle, elle n'a pas besoin de ma croyance, elle est simplement. Si elle n'est pas, quel intérêt ?

— Hm, dit Leia en sirotant son thé.

— Vous ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit Leia. Par ici, c'est plus ou moins attendu de votre part. Mais c'est la chose la plus pratique sur le sujet que j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire depuis un moment. »

Ils restèrent assis un certain temps dans un silence amical tandis que Luke essayait de se concentrer sur son moi intérieur dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Cela vous dérangerait si on remettait ça ? dit Leia avant de partir. C'était agréable. Paisible.

— Notre porte est toujours ouverte, » dit Baze, et puis - se rappelant la fois où Kaytoo avait pris la phrase littéralement - il ajouta : « Sauf quand elle est verrouillée. »

Elle sourit. « Je garderai ça en tête. »

***

Cassian fut autorisé à sortir du lit six semaines et quatre jours après Scarif, soit deux semaines après qu'il se fut réveillé avec assez de clarté d'esprit pour _tenter_ de sortir du lit. Il avançait doucement, Jyn d'un côté et Bodhi de l'autre, Kaytoo roulant devant eux sous la forme d'un droïde souris (le meilleur châssis de Luke, Bodhi et Jyn ne progressait pas très bien). Il n'avait plus de forces après ces semaines au lit : l'homme nerveux, imprévisible, à l'esprit vif que Baze avait rencontré sur Jedha avait été réduit à l'essentiel, tout en larges yeux sombres pleins d'astuce et en doigts agiles. Il s'accrochait à Jyn aussi étroitement qu'elle s'agrippait à lui, et bien qu'il s'appuie tout autant sur Bodhi, c'est vers Jyn que ses yeux se tournaient.

Bodhi croisa le regard de Baze et leva les yeux au ciel avec affection. Il semblait que Baze n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué la façon dont ces deux gravitaient l'un autour de l'autre.

Cinq minutes de progrès fastidieux épuisèrent Cassian. Les infirmières l'obligèrent à se remettre au lit et à se reposer, et mirent toute l'équipe Rogue One à la porte, y compris Jyn, qu'elles connaissaient très bien, de toute évidence. Baze vit Leia les suivre - non sans débat - et la vivacité avec laquelle Cassian avait levé la tête à son arrivée ; il se fit un devoir de revenir le lendemain et de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait.

« Oh, elle me rend souvent visite, » dit Cassian, ce que Baze savait déjà.

Baze était un homme patient. Il resta assis là et attendit que Cassian décide qu'il serait plus facile de dire la vérité à Baze que d'attendre qu'il s'en aille. Cassian était encore assez malade pour que cette tactique soit efficace.

« Je travaillais autrefois, dit lentement Cassian, sous les ordres directs de son père. Le Sénateur Bail Organa.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un dire du mal de lui, » dit platement Baze.

Cassian émit un petit rire, et dit quelque chose d'indistinct dans sa barbe. « Ils sont nombreux, Baze. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont morts. Mais c'était un homme bon. Dévoué à la cause avant qu'il y ait eu une cause. _La infanta_ est comme ça, elle aussi.

— C'est cruel, observa Baze. Perdre ainsi ses deux parents. »

Cassian hocha la tête. « Une perte pour nous tous, mais spécialement pour elle. »

Baze attendit.

« Vous devez comprendre, dit lentement Cassian, que j'ai grandi sur une planète séparatiste. Je suis, toujours, un séparatiste. Il n'y avait pas de supporter de la République Galactique plus archétypal que Bail Organa, à moins qu'il s'agisse de Padmé Amidala. Et je ne suis pas Alderaanien. Je pense que les Alderaaniens parlent encore de diaspora, même si - » Il agita brièvement une main, et abandonna la phrase.

« Comment vous appelez ça ?

— Pas Alderaan. » Cassian renâcla et changea de position. « On peut encore voir certains des Alderaaniens de l'Alliance changer leur façon de penser quand ils m'entendent parler.

— Un dialecte ?

— La différence n'est pas si grande. Mais c'est distinct. » Cassian fixa intensément le mur d'en face. « J'allais être professionnel et faire mon job. Je n'avais pas à apprécier Organa ou à vouloir passer du temps près de lui. Et je n'ai pas - mais il était… Je le respectais et je l'admirais. Il valait bien le prix que la Rébellion lui accordait. »

Baze retint son souffle.

« Il m'a fait confiance pour entraîner sa fille. C'était sa requête personnelle. »

Les sourcils de Baze remontèrent d'un seul coup.

« Elle est très différente de lui, mais elle aussi vaut le prix que la Rébellion lui accorde. » Cassian se pencha avec raideur, et déverrouilla un tiroir avec l'empreinte de son pouce.

« Comment était la physio ce matin ? dit sèchement Baze.

— À crever, » dit Cassian avec exaspération, et il tira du tiroir une boîte qu'il posa sur ses genoux. À peu près de la taille d'une petite main de femme, en bois précieux poli, et à l'intérieur reposait une médaille d'argent brillante sertie d'ambre sur un ruban de soie verte. Cassian la regardait comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait s'y accrocher à deux mains ou la balancer dans l'espace à la première opportunité.

« Elle a dit qu'elle voulait récompenser les membres de Rogue One personnellement, dit Cassian. Du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Pour Bodhi et Jyn, par exemple, elle a officiellement blanchi Galen Erso. »

Baze se demanda comment diable elle avait réussi ce coup-là. Réécrire l'histoire ? Il n'avait pas suivi les dernières nouvelles.

« Elle a dit qu'elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de cérémonies des médailles pour nous, continua Cassian. Que nous n'en voulions pas. Mais elle voulait me donner ceci. »

Baze jeta un œil vers la médaille. « Et c'est…

— L'ordre royal d'Alderaan, dit Cassian. Pour service rendu à la couronne. » Il la fixait toujours. « C'était celle de son père. Par chance elle se trouvait dans les affaires qu'il avait laissées sur Yavin. Vous savez, si on m'avait dit il y a un an que j'accepterais une de ces choses, j'aurais ri. »

Baze resta silencieux.

« Elle me l'a remise en son nom propre. Elle n'a même pas utilisé son titre. Elle a dit que c'était personnel. »

Et il y avait un détail qui avait intrigué Baze. Tout le monde continuait de l'appeler _princesse_ , ce qui n'avait pas de sens si elle était l'unique héritière de la Reine Breha. « Si ses parents sont morts, n'est-elle pas la reine ?

— Je lui ai posé la question. » Cassian referma la boîte. « Elle dit que Breha Organa était la dernière reine d'Alderaan, et c'est définitif.

— Ah.

— Elle m'a remercié d’avoir sauvé la galaxie, dit Cassian. Je lui ai dit que nous n'avions pas pu sauver sa planète. Elle a dit que c'était différent.

— Un point de vue inhabituel.

— À qui le dites-vous. » Cassian tendit la boîte à Baze, et le silence régna un moment.

« Mettez-la de côté, voulez-vous, » dit Cassian.

***

Le Capitaine Solo vint faire un tour tandis que Baze rangeait après sa leçon matinale sur le maniement des armes (pour débutants), accompagné de Chewbacca. Il passa quelques minutes en bavardages inutiles, et puis il demanda, « Vous aidez Leia comme Monsieur Chirrut aide Luke ?

— Non, dit Baze. Je n'ai rien à voir avec la Force.

— Mais je pensais que vous autres Gardiens -

— Arrêtez de penser, » dit brutalement Baze. Sa foi personnelle, c'était entre lui et l'univers, et ça ne regardait pas les contrebandiers indiscrets qui rêvaient de faire ce qui était juste. Il tourna plutôt son attention vers Chewbacca, qui faisait son marché parmi les armes. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, grand frère ?

— Depuis quand il est - » glapit Solo, pour être immédiatement réduit au silence par Chewbacca qui lui dit de la fermer, que c'était une expression, et aussi que ces armes étaient nazes.

« De la façon dont je le vois, dit Baze, s'ils s'en tirent avec celles-là, ils ne se feront pas exploser les mains avec le vrai matos. »

 _C'est juste_ , beugla Chewbacca. _Il faut faire attention avec les petits. En parlant de petits, comment va la Princesse Leia ?_

« Bien, dit Baze. Tout bien considéré.

— Vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'est pas une Jedi, dit Solo. Parce que je dois vous dire, je sais pas comment était Jedha, mais dans les coins de la galaxie que j'ai vus ? Les femmes comme ça ne tombent pas du ciel. Parfois elle _sait_ juste les choses.

— Mais pas les choses que vous voudriez qu'elle sache, hein ? » dit Baze, qui avait remarqué l'énorme béguin de Solo pour Leia dès le premier jour, peut-être même un peu avant. « Arrêtez de faire comme si vous ne saviez pas ce qu'est une femme avec un cerveau, Solo, vous n'êtes pas stupide.

— Hey ! » s'exclama Solo avec cette expression de martyr travaillée si familière, étendant des mains innocentes.

« Et sortez de ma foutue classe, » dit Baze.

Le Wookiee dut le traîner au-dehors.

***

Baze n'aimait pas Hoth. Il fallait qu'ils changent d'endroit, oui - rester dans les parages quand l'Empire savait où vous étiez, même après avoir détruit le joyau de leur flotte, n'était pas sage ; l'Empereur avait bien assez de vaisseaux de guerre conventionnels à sa disposition - mais fallait-il vraiment que ce soit un glaçon ? Aucun danger que l'Empire se montre ici. Les seules créatures vivantes à des parsecs à la ronde, pour ce que Baze en savait, étaient les tauntauns et les wampas.

Au moins Chirrut allait suffisamment bien pour supporter la température. En plus, une certaine combinaison de la renommée de Rogue One, de la convalescence de Chirrut après une blessure qui aurait dû le tuer et une opération qui l'avait presque achevé, et de l'influence de Leia leur obtint des quartiers bien chauffés.

Baze la remercia avec rudesse quand elle passa les voir.

« Vous avez aidé à sauver la galaxie, le moins que je puisse faire est de m'assurer que vous ne perdiez pas vos orteils, » dit-elle avec un œil sur le thermostat. « Eh bien, je suis juste un peu plus loin dans le couloir, quoique je doute de passer beaucoup de temps dans mes quartiers. Luke et Bodhi sont avec leurs escadrons, mais ils sont à l'étage du dessous. C'était le meilleur endroit pour les pilotes, à cause des hangars…

— N'oubliez pas de venir prendre le thé ! cria Chirrut depuis la chambre frileuse et encombrée où il déballait leurs affaires. Elle était plus agréable que celle de Jyn et Cassian, et Baze se sentait un peu coupable, bien qu'il sache que Jyn était contente d'elle-même pour avoir obtenu a) un lit double, quand son rang ne lui en donnait pas le droit, b) une prise pour charger un droïde assez grande pour Kaytoo quand techniquement il n'aurait pas dû y en avoir une, et c) un matelas de soutien pour Cassian. « Ce n'est pas parce que Luke n'aveugle plus les passants innocents par sa présence dans la Force que vous êtes exemptée de venir illuminer les années déclinantes de ces vieux grands-pères ! »

Baze était sur le point de jurer à l'intention de Chirrut pour l'avoir appelé un vieux grand-père, mais il s'aperçut que le visage de Leia rayonnait d'un réel plaisir. 

« Quand vous voulez, grogna Baze. Chirrut raconte beaucoup de sottises, mais il a raison là-dessus.

— Ma colombe grincheuse, mon acariâtre adoré -

— Attention aux oreilles jeunes et innocentes, » gronda Baze.

Leia avait viré au rose à cause d'un rire réprimé et de l'embarras. « Le Général Draven loge juste à côté, dit-elle. Essayez de ne pas réveiller le voisinage, d'accord ?

— Pas de promesses ! » cria Chirrut avec une allégresse palpable.

Baze leva les yeux au ciel et se cogna légèrement la tête contre le mur glacé. « Ouste, dit-il à Leia. Avant qu'il n'empire. »

***

_Reset_ était une idée intelligente : un mémorial collectif pour Alderaan et tous ceux perdus contre l'Empire, suivi d'une fête, qui représentait - en théorie - le moment où les personnes en deuil regardaient vers le futur. En pratique, soupçonnait Baze, ça représentait une excuse pour que tout le monde puisse se lâcher un coup. Le tout rendait clairement Leia malade, et n'avait pas grand effet sur Jyn ou Bodhi - et Baze ne savait pas trop quoi penser non plus du choix de la destruction d'Alderaan pour la date - mais c'était une idée intelligente. Ils avaient tous besoin d'un genre de catharsis. Les anniversaires étaient bons pour ça.

Baze se considérait trop vieux et grognon pour danser avec la jeunesse, et la vue de Chirrut - qui ne pouvait toujours pas rester debout très longtemps - assis sur une chaise comme sur un trône et acceptant des shots de clair de lune en souriant comme un roi lui donnait envie de lever les yeux au ciel jusqu'à voir l'intérieur de sa propre tête. Il lança un regard vers la piste de danse et décida que tous ceux auxquels il tenait allaient bien, et puis il remarqua que Leia était escortée discrètement vers la sortie par l'une des aides de Mon Mothma. Elle était encore en blanc, et ses cheveux étaient torsadés en tresses de deuil élaborées pour lesquelles elle avait demandé à Luke de l'aider, et elle avait l'air de se rendre à sa propre exécution. Baze pensait bien plus probable qu'elle soit sur le point d'être exposée en tant que chouchou de la Rébellion - martyre vivante, alors il se fraya un chemin après elle à coups de coude et poussa la porte. Elle ne voulut pas s'ouvrir.

Baze appliqua l'un des jouets de Jyn contre la porte, ce qui semblait plus discret et approprié à son âge que la défoncer, et l'ouvrit en faisant levier avec un pied. Le couloir derrière était vide. Baze le suivit, en écoutant attentivement, et puis il découvrit un ascenseur de service à son extrémité, grand ouvert. Comme beaucoup d'ascenseurs de service, la cabine n'était pas complètement fermée, et quand il passa la tête à l'intérieur il put entendre de la musique. Pas de la musique pour danser, de la musique excessivement raffinée, et quand Baze monta dans l'ascenseur et parvint à la source deux étages plus haut il réalisa que c'était une version bâtarde de musique traditionnelle jedhane. Pas une version authentique, avec la fumée et les cris et les chants. Le genre que les pèlerins aux poches pleines écoutaient tout en payant des mille et des cents pour visiter la Véritable Ville Sainte de Jedha.

Baze marqua une pause, prit plusieurs profondes inspirations délibérées, et se rappela que c'était pour Leia qu'il s'inquiétait, et que perdre son sang-froid ne l'aiderait en rien.

Baze sortit discrètement de l'ascenseur de service, piqua un verre à C-3PO (qui avait l'air d'être dans son élément brillant et sophistiqué, et qui fut persuadé de ne pas annoncer la présence de Baze par un regard noir qui aurait fait la fierté d'un cobra) et partit à la recherche de Leia. Il la trouva sans grande difficulté, une petite silhouette en blanc entourée d'êtres bien plus vieux, riches, et condescendants compatissant avec son deuil, quand elle avait de toute évidence plus envie de tirer sur quelque chose que de jouer les jeunes filles éplorées. Malheureusement, le garde du corps de quelqu'un remarqua Baze, qui détonnait sûrement ; Baze l'envoya paître, le garde du corps n'apprécia pas, et il s'en serait probablement ensuivi un plaisant fracas si Davits Draven n'était pas passé par là pour suggérer que le garde du corps relâche le conseiller spirituel de la Princesse Leia.

À court de mots, Baze regarda Davits Draven avec fureur. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter depuis qu'il avait vu comment il traitait Bodhi, peu importe le respect que Cassian avait pour lui. Mais on ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait un cerveau puissant et puissamment agaçant derrière cette face de cogneur.

« C'est exact, dit Baze avec rudesse. Je suis ici pour son altesse, pas pour parler avec les huiles, et pas pour avoir affaire à toi, gamin, alors enlève tes pattes de cette vibrolame dont tu crois que j'ignore la présence. »

Draven inclina légèrement la tête, de manière décisive. En son for intérieur, Baze souhaita bonne chance au gamin.

« Un besoin spécial de parler maintenant à la Princesse Leia ? s'enquit Draven, une fine couche de sarcasme appliquée sous ses mots. Un mouvement dans la Force ? »

Baze rêvait de pouvoir lui défoncer les dents.

« C'est une journée difficile pour son altesse, dit-il sèchement. Et certains de ces gens ne sont pas ici pour parler à une jolie jeune femme orpheline parce qu'ils sont impressionnés par son courage, vous le savez. »

Draven inclina lentement la tête. « Révérend Malbus, dit-il, poliment et platement.

— Général Draven, » répondit Baze avec fiel.

Le garde du corps avait l'air vraiment confus. Baze vida son verre et le lui tendit - autant qu'il se rende utile - et s'en fut pour aller se placer derrière l'épaule de Leia et donner à quiconque espérant une audience _privée_ avec une fille bouleversée et endeuillée un autre sujet de réflexion, à savoir, la meilleure façon de conserver leurs gonades intactes.

« Hé, je suis pas un droïde, dit le garde du corps avec indignation.

— Non, répliqua Baze. Il y a un intérêt aux droïdes. »

Leia le regarda à peine quand il arriva, mais Mon Mothma sembla légèrement amusée et s'esquiva vers une autre conversation, comme si elle sentait pouvoir laisser Leia en sûreté avec lui.

« Entré par effraction ? dit Leia quand elle fut partie.

— Juste entré, dit Baze en déformant la vérité. L'ascenseur de service était grand ouvert. Ils n'auraient pas dû vous traîner ici.

— Collecte de fonds, dit Leia. Bienveillance, toutes ces… choses merveilleuses…

— Ouais, eh bien, ils peuvent trouver quelqu'un d'autre à exhiber.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre que je puisse faire pour mon peuple.

— Des clous, dit durement Baze. Vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour eux, tout le temps. Accordez-vous une pause. »

Leia marqua une pause, puis sourit d'un air fatigué quand quelqu'un d'autre vint s'introduire à elle, porteur de condoléances onctueuses et d'une curiosité de charognard quant à ce à quoi ressemblait vraiment la Dernière Princesse d'Alderaan.

« Donnez-moi une demi-heure, murmura-t-elle, et ensuite, s'il vous plaît, tirez-moi de là. »

Baze tint le coup une demi-heure, et puis annonça qu'en tant que conseiller spirituel de la Princesse Leia il recommandait une période de méditation et de réflexion en cette journée éprouvante. Les yeux de Leia manquèrent de lui sortir de la tête, mais elle joua le jeu. Baze l'escorta fermement hors de la pièce et de retour à l'ascenseur de service et au couloir désert, avec un bref détour pour escamoter un plateau de délicats desserts et une bouteille de vin doux Alderaanien. Leia vola les verres.

« Conseiller spirituel ? » dit-elle avec incrédulité, rapidement suivi de : « Vous savez que c'est un couloir de service ?

— Qui s'en soucie, dit Baze en s'asseyant sur le sol avec un grognement. C'est calme. Et vous pouvez blâmer Draven pour cette connerie astronomique. »

Leia s'assit et déposa les verres. « Je suis sûre que Davits ne veut que mon bien. »

Baze cracha sur la moquette.

« C'est dégoûtant, dit Leia d'un air absent, en faisant tourner l'un des petits fours entre ses doigts. Saviez-vous qu'ils font des truffes Étoile de la Mort ?

— Salées ? Ou vous voulez dire à la liqueur ?

— Praliné, dit crânement Leia autour d'une bouchée de chocolat.

— Génial. Vous pouvez prendre votre revanche sous forme de dessert. »

Leia plaqua une main sur sa bouche et se plia en deux, les épaules secouées de spasmes. Baze ouvrit la bouteille, et attendit que le rire et les larmes cessent.

« Là, dit-il d'une voix rauque. C'est mieux.

— Je vais vous donner un genre de nomination royale, » croassa Leia en s'essuyant le visage et en gâchant son maquillage. À l'étage ils auraient été bien trop intéressés par cette preuve de sa détresse, mais ici au moins personne ne s'en soucierait. « Juste pour voir la tête que vous ferez.

— Hé, c'est déjà fait, dit Baze en lui tendant un verre aux trois quarts plein. Je suis votre conseiller spirituel, vous vous rappelez ? »

Leia éternua du vin partout sur sa jolie robe blanche.

« Prenez un autre dessert, dit Baze. Ceux-là ont l'air bien. »

***

C'était Cassian qui avait laissé le message sur le com de Baze disant _Hydroponiques, pr Humanoïdes, Legs, 3B_ , aussi au lieu de l'ignorer Baze se rendit sur place. Il n'avait pas de problème avec les serres hydroponiques, même si sur Hoth il n'y avait aucune des fleurs et seulement certaines des herbes qui offraient un peu de verdure sur _Home One._ Les plantes sur Jedha avaient été du genre coriace, mais Baze avait visité quelques planètes plus favorables en son temps, et il appréciait la vue d'un bon potager.

Leia était à genoux dans l'une des allées de légumes, en train de désherber. Baze n'aurait pas cru que les mauvaises herbes soient une composante régulière des jardins hydroponiques, mais d'après le Mon Cala qui exerçait une tyrannie bienveillante sur les serres de l'Alliance Rebelle, les mauvaises herbes s'incrustaient partout où il y avait des plantes. Il semblait possible d'affirmer que, le temps que Leia en ait fini avec l'allée, il n'y aurait plus de mauvaises herbes, et possiblement plus de plantes non plus.

Partant du principe qu'une occupation saine était bonne pour le stress, Baze se saisit d'un coussin de jardinage et commença à l'extrémité opposée de l'allée que Leia avait commencé à dévaster. Il ne dit rien avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, quelque part pas tout à fait au milieu, et que Leia ne se cogne contre lui.

Elle s'assit tout droit et repoussa des mèches éparses de sa figure avec des mains humides. Ses yeux étaient rougis et sa mâchoire crispée.

« Mauvaise journée ? dit Baze.

— Oui. » Leia lutta visiblement avec elle-même, puis elle dit, « J'ai perdu un certain nombre de mes sources. Tout un réseau, parti en fumée. Nous pensons que peut-être, un informateur… » Elle s'interrompit et regarda au loin, dents serrées. « Le gouverneur impérial les a fait fusiller, en public, l'un après l'autre. En direct sur l'holonet. »

Baze pouvait voir la scène. La rangée d'espions, certains stoïques, d'autres en larmes, de tous âges et de toutes origines sans signes distinctifs. La plate-forme, le bataillon, le mur, le rythme de la mort.

« Je suppose que vous allez devoir vous attaquer à ce gouverneur, » dit-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin. « Pas à l'informateur ?

— Vous ne savez pas comment ils ont eu votre informateur. Torture, otages. Vous n'êtes même pas sûre qu'il existe. Mais vous savez ce que ce gouverneur a fait. »

Leia baissa les yeux et passa les doigts dans le liquide hydroponique étrangement visqueux dans son bac en plastique. « Il y a des moyens, finit-elle par dire. Je réfléchis à quelques-uns.

— Mort ou vif ? » dit Baze. Peut-être que Chirrut ou Luke auraient dit que c'était une question importante, mais Baze avait été un tueur bien pire que Leia Organa ne le serait jamais, et dans certains endroits où il avait été la question avait sa place sur une liste de courses.

Pendant un long moment, un silence de mort régna sur la serre - à l'exception des bips et des clics discrets des tanks hydroponiques. Quand Leia et Baze entraient quelque part, la pièce avait tendance à se vider rapidement, et Baze soupçonnait que celle-ci s'était drainée de ses occupants dès l'instant où les techniciens avaient perçu l'humeur de Leia.

« Vivant, dit Leia, presque dans un murmure. Toujours, si je trouve un moyen. »

C'était une des informations que Cassian avait laissées échapper à propos de Leia. Cela avait surpris Baze alors et cela le surprit encore. Peut-être Leia s'en rendit-elle compte, parce qu'elle leva des yeux brûlants vers lui. « Je ne suis pas motivée par la vengeance, dit-elle. Je veux la justice. »

Baze grogna son obscure approbation.

« J'allais finir de désherber, dit Leia après quelques instants. J'apprécierais que vous restiez.

— Vous pouvez m'offrir de ce caf de luxe du Conseil après coup, pour compenser pour mes genoux, » dit Baze.

***

Puisque Baze était le conseiller spirituel de Leia - comme tout espion, Davits Draven connaissait l'utilité de la rumeur, et il n'était pas près de laisser Baze échapper au titre - quelqu'un pensa à lui dire que Luke Skywalker et Leia Organa étaient de retour de leur congé non autorisé post-bataille de Hoth, sans Han Solo. Bien sûr, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de _Home One_ à ce stade, en particulier parce que Luke était revenu avec l'air d'avoir été torturé et une main en moins, mais Baze reçut tout de même l'info avant la plupart des gens.

Et contrairement à la plupart des gens, il parvint à entrer pour voir Leia. Quand il la trouva, elle était assise sur un sofa dans les quartiers qu'elle avait hérités de son père, en train de regarder fixement au-dehors par la fenêtre avec un regard vide, perdu.

Baze alla dans la cuisine et mit le bazar en faisant du thé, refusant les tentatives d'assistance répétées de C-3P0. Quand il revint, Leia s'était pris la tête entre les mains et pleurait violemment, les épaules tressautantes.

« On l'a abandonné, » dit-elle en pleurant, reniflant, et cherchant un mouchoir. Baze lui en passa un, et elle se moucha. « On l'a abandonné, ils l'emmènent chez Jabba, il va _mourir_ , c'était de la carbonite, il est peut-être déjà mort, _on l'a abandonné_ \- »

Baze s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tint l'épaule. Leia se laissa aller contre lui, et laissa libre cours aux sanglots.

Baze espérait, pour le bien de Leia, que Jabba - qui qu'il soit - avait gardé Han Solo en vie.

***

Après la récupération de Han Solo, Leia Organa revint sur la base avec deux costumes : celui avec lequel elle avait quitté la base, et un autre. Baze mit la bouilloire à chauffer et regarda, surpris, les éléments du costume d'une cantina girl tomber d'un sac en simili sur la table de sa cuisine.

« Jolies couleurs, dit-il enfin. Ça aurait pu être rose fluo, ça ne vous aurait pas du tout convenu.

— Quelle couleur est-ce ? » dit Chirrut avec intérêt, récupérant les pièces et les retournant entre ses mains, les soupesant. « Je pense que je le porterais merveilleusement bien.

— Rouille rouge et or, dit Baze. Ce n'est pas ta taille. » Grâce à un dur labeur, à son optimisme et (clamait-il) à la Force, Chirrut s'était débarrassé du restant des faiblesses dues à Scarif, et était parfaitement capable de danser le tamboula sur le toit dans ce costume s'il recevait le plus léger encouragement.

« Dommage. » Leia renifla. « Je serais ravie de lui offrir un foyer méritant. »

Baze versa le thé. « Vous avez gagné ?

— Han est libre et dégelé, » dit Leia. Sa mâchoire se crispa. « Jabba le Hutt est mort.

— M. Costume de Cantina Girl, si je comprends bien, » dit Chirrut en laissant retomber la piètre excuse de jupe. « Cause naturelle, je présume.

— Il a aussi passé les trente dernières années à diriger ce continent d'une main de fer, » dit Leia en sirotant son thé. « À vendre l'eau d'un désert, si vous arrivez à le croire, trafiquer de l'épice, et des esclaves aussi. Mais oui, il était aussi M. Costume de Cantina Girl. Et ce n'était pas une cause naturelle. Je l'ai étranglé avec les chaînes par lesquelles il me retenait.

— Ça me semble une cause naturelle, dit Chirrut. Cause - » il leva un doigt pour l'emphase - « et effet. » Il passa éloquemment le doigt en travers de sa gorge.

Leia leva les yeux au ciel.

Baze embrassa la tempe de Chirrut. « Ferme-la, vieux fou, dit-il. Tu ne vois pas que la jeune femme voudrait boire son thé en paix ? »

Il leva sa tasse pour saluer Leia. Elle se fendit presque d'un demi-sourire.

***

Jyn et Cassian devaient avoir su avant le reste d'entre eux que quelque chose se préparait - c'était l'explication la plus simple pour la façon dont ils n'avaient cessé de courir en tous sens dans le plus grand secret ces derniers mois - mais Baze ne fut complètement certain au sujet de la seconde Étoile de la Mort que lorsque Leia le lui dit dans la plus stricte confidentialité. Il brisa une tasse sans l'avoir voulu.

Leia ne broncha pas.

« Et maintenant, quoi ? dit Baze.

— On se bat, » dit Leia, et dans les charbons ardents de ses yeux Baze vit bondir la flamme de la voix de Jyn presque cinq ans plus tôt : _c'est maintenant qu'il faut se battre !_ « Et que la Force soit avec nous.

— Ha, » explosa Baze, et il s'en fut interrompre la leçon de Luke avec Chirrut exprès pour pouvoir serrer Chirrut fort dans ses bras, presque à le broyer.

« Mon amour, ceci est fort inconvenant, » dit Chirrut contre son épaule, faisant aller et venir son pouce sur la nuque de Baze de manière réconfortante. « Une telle étreinte. En public. Non mariés. Devant les yeux chastes de Luke -

— Pourquoi n'êtes-vous _pas_ mariés ? demanda hâtivement Luke.

— En voilà une idée, dit Baze. Tu es un Jedi, maintenant, pas vrai ? Après ce truc avec le marais et le petit Maître Jedi vert ? Il ne reste pas d'autres Gardiens que nous - la ferme, Chirrut, juste - _techniquement_ parlant, mais un Jedi pourrait officier, à la rigueur. Tu pourrais le faire. »

Luke referma la bouche avec difficulté. « Vous n'êtes pas censés savoir ça. Mais je suppose que vous êtes au courant, bien sûr. » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les faisant se dresser sur sa tête. « Hum… »

Chirrut tapa du pied. Baze haussa les sourcils.

Luke capitula. « Je peux aller chercher Leia ? Elle saura comment faire pour que ce soit légal. »

Quand il fut parti, Chirrut se tourna vers Baze. « Soit tu as soudain été accablé d'un amour débordant, dit-il, ou l'Empire a une arme qui pourrait nous tuer tous.

— Pourquoi pas les deux ? dit Baze.

— Mieux vaut aller chercher Bodhi et les autres, dit Chirrut. Je n'épouse personne, pas même toi, sans l'assistance adéquate. »

***

Après la Bataille d'Endor, Leia vint à la porte de la classe d'entretien des armes de Baze et la vida avec l'autorité de quelqu'un qui était en train de gagner la guerre pour l'Alliance Rebelle, bataille après bataille, planète après planète.

« De quoi s'agit-il, bordel ? » demanda Baze, les mains sur les hanches, comme la dernière recrue fermait la porte derrière elle.

« J'ai parlé à Luke, » dit Leia. Le masque royal tombé, elle avait l'air d'une femme qui avait été récemment frappée en pleine figure avec une poêle à frire. « C'est mon frère. »

Baze cilla. « Merde, vraiment ? »

Leia acquiesça.

« Jumeaux ? »

Leia acquiesça.

« Euh, dit Baze.

— Il y a pire, dit Leia.

— Feu, dit Baze.

— Je suis puissante dans la Force, » dit Leia, et, en guise de preuve, elle ferma les yeux, tendit une main, et fit léviter un pack de munitions au-dessus de la table. Baze le rattrapa avant qu'elle puisse le faire tomber au sol.

« Eh bien, merde, dit Baze dans le silence. Je suppose que vous devrez y croire, maintenant. »

Leia lui jeta un regard de parfaite stupéfaction. Puis elle s'assit sur le sol et rit jusqu'à en pleurer.

« Foutus Jedi, » dit Baze, ignorant son propre sourire, et sortant la bonne gnôle.


End file.
